<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Issues by MiloSebastion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545195">Family Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloSebastion/pseuds/MiloSebastion'>MiloSebastion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derogatory Language, Henroin Is An Asshole (Hazbin Hotel), Husky and Angie being Love Birds, Poor Arackniss, Swearing, Tags to be added, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloSebastion/pseuds/MiloSebastion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, this is just a work in progress, not sure if I’ll dump it or not, but here it is (Basically just Henroin being an asshole, Angel and Husk being lovey dove partners in crime, and poor Arackniss being targeted)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck you,” Husk muttered, taking another long swig of the cheap booze he held in one clawed-paw.</p><p>Angel gave him a shit eating grin, leaning forward over the bar to get up into Husk’s face. “Ya kiss people with that mouth, Husky?”</p><p>Arackniss sighed, rolling his eyes but smiling at the other’s antics. It had been four weeks since he had come to visit his brother, and he hadn’t left. He wasn’t going to go back, anyways, not after what his father had done.</p><p>“Vaggie!” Charlie called, striding past the bar to the lobby and waving sheets of paper around whilst looking for her girlfriend. Once she had disappeared, Alastor emerged from the shadows of the bar - scaring the shit out of poor Husk, who was right next to the deer - and followed her.</p><p>“Uh... what was that all about?” Angel asked, still staring after the two.</p><p>“Fuckin’ bastard,” Husk hissed, flattening down his puffed up fur. “Doesn’t give a fuck about anyone else.”</p><p>“What‘s Charlie’s deal?” Arackniss murmured, looking back at his whiskey and picking it up. Before he could take another sip, however, there was a crash from the front doors. The three drinking demons all jumped in fright, looking around for the meaning of the sound.</p><p>The two spider brothers stood - leaving the grumpy cat behind - their brows creased as they started walking towards where Charlie and Alastor had gone. When they got there, they were greeted with a shocking sight; Charlie was on the ground, an arm bent at an odd angle. Tears streamed down her face and her jaws was gritted. A door lay next to her with a large dent in it. Vaggie hunched over her injured girlfriend protectively, her spear brandished and spitting curses in Spanish at a huge, dark-furred demon that stood in the doorway. Alastor had pressed against a wall, looking uncharacteristically shocked at the scene before him. Arackniss and Angel has frozen in place when they had seen their of their enormous father, who hadn’t spotted them yet.</p><p>”Where is that little piece of shit son of mine, Arackniss,” Henroin said in a deep, rumbling voice to the raging moth demon. The smaller, black-haired spider swallowed loud enough that Angel could hear him. Arackniss’s face was cold and rock hard as Henroin caught sight of them, but his entire body was shaking.</p><p>“Ya left afta what you did, then come hea to be with that faggot brotha of your’s.” The arachnids watched in horror as Henroin came forwards, batting Vaggie away and kicking a protesting Charlie back to the floor with terrifying ease and stomping towards his tiny, trembling eldest son with a look of abject anger in his eyes. He wrenched an arm back as he stepped in front of tiny Arackniss, then hit him so hard that he went smashing into a wall with a sickening crunch.</p><p>Angel screamed as his brother crumbled into a groaning heap on the ground, making a pissed -off Husk walked into the lobby with a “The hell’s goin’ on in here?” only to get a back-handed fist to the face from Henroin that sent him flying into Angel.</p><p>Arackniss had gotten to his hands and knees, his legs shaking and his small face screwed up in pain. Henroin stormed over and grabbed the smaller spider by the collar with one hand and held him up to the wall. Arackniss panicked, his six arms all struggling to detach Henroin’s strong grip.</p><p>“Pop, please,” he wheezed, then snarled in pain as his father gave him a right hook across the face.</p><p>”Don’t even try. I tried ta raise ya strong, but look atcha. A weak, pathetic mess.” His free arm grabbed one of Arackniss’s intercepting arms, and snapped it at the elbow. His son’s eyes opened wide and he howled in pain, which was cut off as his father tightened his grip around his neck. Sneering at his son, Henroin continued. “Skinny, ridiculous little shit. No betta then ya brotha.”</p><p>Arackniss was panting, his broken arm now hanging uselessly by his side and a big bruise on the side of his face where he had copped both blows. Angel had gotten up, as had Husk, and they both ran over to Henroin. Angel didn’t care that his father was stronger, and a lot thicker, than himself, he slammed his fists on his pa’s back, not relenting, shouting “Get the fuck offa him!” at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Husk leapt over, his claws wrapping arounds the massive spiders neck, but Henroin smacked him off, once again with a backhand. He kicked his younger son away, then simply squeezed the hand that was holding Arackniss by the throat. There was a crack, and Arackniss let out half a gasp before his eyes rolled up into his head and he went limp.</p><p>Angel shrieked from his position on the floor as his brother was dropped to the other ground, his throat crushed. Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor were all watching as Henroin wiped off his hands, turned around without sparing Angel a glance, and left. Though not before twisting and saying in a low voice, “I ain’t done with any of you, yet.”</p><p>Charlie let out a small whimper as his huge form disappeared through the doorway.</p><p>“What the fuck just happened?” Vaggie shouted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya guys. So this fic is still a work in progress, but here are some things for you to know if the next chapter doesn’t come for a bit, cuz I hate it when people leave you hanging forever without giving any info.<br/>- Arackniss isn’t “double-dead” yet, as he wasn’t killed with a holy weapon. So don’t worry, he’s still alive and... not exactly kicking, but he’s definitely not dead.<br/>- I do NOT endorse Husk/Angel, but this fix just seemed to call for if, so there will be some scenes with those two in the future. As well as Vaggie/Charlie.<br/>- Henroin is an asshole. Honestly, that’s all you really need to know on that matter.<br/>- Lastly, the thing that Arackniss did will, unfortunately, have to remain a secret until the next chapter. Sorry 😉<br/>Anyways, thanks for reading, updates will come soon. Or not. I don’t really know. School’s pretty hard sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>